


Taking Care of Perry

by askboxangel



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askboxangel/pseuds/askboxangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaFontaine helps clean Perry up. This is what I imagine to be the scene that took place during the “’mo” before we see them sitting downstairs. Based on a Tumblr post made by something-intelligible-and-funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Perry

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my take on what happened. It’s super fluffy to the point of being borderline gross. I’d love to get some feedback on what you guys think. Thanks so much for reading. And as always, enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: It mentions and talks about blood and the trauma Perry experienced. If that could trigger you, please don't read it.

“L-LaFontaine?”

“It’s alright, Perry. I’m here.”

“I… I need to clean all of this up. There’s blood… It’ll stain the floors…”

LaFontaine felt their heart squeeze painfully. They rested their hand on Perry’s shoulder cautiously, wincing when she jumped slightly.

“Let’s get you cleaned up first, yeah?”

All the girl could do was nod as she was led upstairs. LaF winced at the feeling of their palm clinging to the sticky drying blood on Perry’s hands.

“LaFontaine.”

“Yes, Perry?”

“They’re all... They’re…”

“Shhh. I know,” they replied, smoothing their fingertips down Perry’s cheek. “Perry, look at me.”

Wide eyes searched blankly around the room before settling on LaFontaine’s face. A wild panic shot through the girl and LaFontaine felt her jump.

“Perry. It’s okay. It’s just me.”

Perry shuddered, her eyes cloudy as they stared vacantly back at LaFontaine.

“Lola. Lola Perry. Can you look at me?”

She nodded in response, eyes still empty, unfocused.

“Perry, I need you to focus on my voice, okay?”

Another nod.

“Alright. Perry I need you to take some breaths in time with me. Can you do that?”

“Y-Yes I think so.”

“Okay. Breathe in,” LaFontaine said, carefully smoothing their hand up and down Perry’s back, breathing loudly to guide the girl. “And back out.”

Perry nodded jerkily, following LaFontaine’s instructions.

The trembling of her hands slowed and the tightness in her shoulders gradually releasing.

“L-LaFontaine?”

“I’m here, Perry. Keep breathing with me,” they murmured gently.

A shaky, clammy hand reached for LaFontaine’s. They twined their fingers together, trying to ignore the tacky texture of the drying blood.

“LaF… I’m covered in blood.”

“I know. Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

Wide, fearful eyes locked with LaFontaine’s and they felt their stomach twist.

“It’s alright, Perry. I’m not going to hurt you. You’re safe with me.”

A palm smoothed over Perry’s cheek, cupping it sweetly.

LaFontaine gasped as strong hands grabbed the front of their shirt, their arms immediately wrapping around Perry’s shoulders.

Sobs wracked the girl’s body as she clung to the front of LaFontaine’s shirt. They helplessly held the girl tightly, resting their cheek against her hair, fighting the urge to break down.

Perry was always the strong one.

She was always the one who was put-together and prepared.

Seeing her like this just…

LaFontaine closed their eyes and took a deep, steadying breath, moving their hand to stroke gently through Perry’s hair.

Perry pulled back, her eyes still full of tears, hands still holding the front of LaFontaine’s shirt.

“Oh my goodness! I’ve ruined your shirt! I’m so—“

“Per, it’s fine. It’s just a shirt. Plus I know a gal who’s pretty good at cleaning things.”

Perry shook her head, the corner of her lips twitching up. LaFontaine smiled sadly, surprising their self as they leaned forward to press a tender kiss to the girl’s cheek.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, alright? Then you can show me what cleaners to use on all this stuff.”

“M-My shirt is ruined.”

LaFontaine surveyed the plaid shirt, tapping their chin.

“I’m afraid you’re right.”

Perry sighed and nodded, looking anywhere but down at the blood covering her from her shoulders down.

Taking the girl’s hands, LaFontaine met Perry’s eyes, moving a hand to cup her cheek.

“Perry, I’m going to help you undress and clean up. Is that okay?”

Perry’s eyes widened for a moment before she nodded her consent, arms instinctively moving to wrap around her stomach.

LaF’s shaking hands moved to the buttons of Perry’s shirt. Perry moved her hands to hold LaFontaine’s shirt again, needing to ground herself. Lips brushed Perry’s forehead as LaFontaine tried to rid the girl of the blood-soaked garment as quickly as possible.

Perry leaned forward, resting her forehead against LaF’s jaw, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“It’s alright, Per. It’ll be okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere,” LaFontaine repeated in a calm mantra, feeling the girl nod against them.

The shirt was dropped directly into the trashcan, Perry now holding tightly to LaFontaine’s front, face hidden against their neck.

LaFontaine hesitantly wrapped their arms around Perry’s bare back, splaying their hands cautiously against warm skin, rubbing slow circles with their thumbs.

“Shhh, Per. It’s okay. You’re okay. Thank god you’re okay,” they mumbled, a few tears escaping and running down their cheeks.

Nodding against LaFontaine’s neck Perry mumbled.

“I’m fine. But they—“

“I know.”

Perry’s body started to tremble, dissolving into sobs in LaFontaine’s arms.

Once the girl had calmed down, LaFontaine moved her to the edge of the bathtub, turning on the water.

“I don’t think I can…”

LaF hesitated, shutting the water off, mentally berating their self for not thinking about this. Perry had just been practically submerged in a pool of blood. Of course she didn’t want that feeling again.

_Goddammit, LaF. You should be smarter than that._

“Alright. Um. I’ll find some towels. Can you sit here for a minute? I’ll be right back. Just like… A minute. I promise.”

Fearful eyes met LaFontaine’s and she nodded silently, shaky hands gripping the edge of the tub where she sat.

She shut her ice-blue eyes tightly, fighting against the images that rose up through the panicked fog of her mind. Bodies strewn about the floor.

And that terrible dripping noise…

“Perry? I’m back. I’m right here. Can you open your eyes for me?”

The dim light of the room felt blinding as Perry’s eyes shot open and she surfaced from the darkness of her memory.

Concern was stamped into the lines of LaFontaine’s face, worry etched in the way the corners of their mouth turned down.

“I’m going to wet the towel and clean you off, okay? I’ll start with your arms.”

Perry nodded, her hand once again locking on LaFontaine’s shirt.

“I… I just need… To hold onto something.”

 _I need you,_ she wanted to scream.

“That’s totally fine. I’m here for you. But I do need to step over there for a second.”

Perry flushed as she dropped LaFontaine’s blood-smeared shirt.

“S-Sorry.”

LaFontaine smiled softly, leaning forward to press a sweet kiss to the girl’s temple, their thumb rubbing reverently over her cheek.

“Don’t apologize. I’m here to take care of you, Per.”

Perry felt her chest tighten as she was flooded with affection for the person standing before her.

Turning the tap, LaFontaine waited until the water warmed, soaking the edge of the towel.

“Give me your hand, Per.”

A shaky hand met LaFontaine’s and they slowly started to wipe away the thick, red blood.

Once they’d cleaned off Perry’s hand, they placed a kiss to the back of her hand, rubbing her knuckles sweetly.

“Other hand.”

Perry switched hands, her clean hand running through LaFontaine’s hair, thankful to have something to focus on.

“Your hair is getting long again.”

LaFontaine looked up and smiled meekly.

“Yeah. I’m gonna have to figure out where to get it cut.”

Perry nodded, smiling softly as she watched LaFontaine kiss the knuckles of her other hand.

“I could cut it for you.”

“We both remembered what happened last time, Per.”

“Well. There is a saying about practice.”

LaFontaine chuckled and shook their head.

“If I can’t find a good hairdresser, I’m all yours.”

Perry smiled slightly, still running her fingers through LaFontaine’s hair.

“Gotta grab another towel,” they mumbled, not wanting to move away from the feeling of Perry’s hand smoothing through their hair.

Perry’s hand slipped down to run her fingertips down LaFontaine’s cheek, closing her eyes as they placed a kiss to her palm.

“Be right back.”

The warm towel dragged up her arms, cleaning away the blood and the memory of what she’d seen along with it. LaFontaine’s eyes remained focused on the task as they poured the tenderness they felt into each action, stopping to meet Perry’s eyes whenever they felt unsure.

“I… I’m gonna have to clean off your chest and stomach,” LaFontaine spoke quietly, hands moving to hold Perry’s supportively.

The girl in front of them sighed, closing her eyes. She nodded.

“J-Just—“

LaFontaine froze, squeezing Perry’s hand.

“Just don’t… I mean… I know I’m not… I don’t look like Carmilla or—“

“Perry stop.”

Perry shook her head in response, eyes staying fixed to the floor, her cheeks flushed pink.

 “Lola Perry, look at me.”

She refused, closing her eyes tightly.

LaFontaine sighed, dropping to their knees in front of her.

“Perry, you’re _beautiful_. Okay? Exactly the way you are.”

“I just—“

“No. You’re breathtaking. And strong. And… I don’t care if you don’t look like Carmilla. Or Danny. Or whoever. You’re stunning. And you’re amazing. And… I’m not great with words. You know that. I’m much better at accidentally making things explode or setting things on fire. But… You’re my person. You’re my Perry. And you’re… You’re _perfect_.”

_Oh god she’s crying. Come on, LaFontaine._

“I don’t…”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. Just let me take care of you.”

Perry nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

_I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you, LaFontaine but I’m thankful. So thankful._

Perry shut her eyes as the towel ran over her collarbone and neck, feeling her hands start to shake again as it move lower over her stomach. She froze when she felt LaFontaine take her hand, moving it to the front of their shirt.

“It helped ground you earlier. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to assume—“

“No. It’s… Thank you.”

They blushed and nodded, moving to continue cleaning.

Perry kept her eyes closed, her thumb rubbing the fabric of LaFontaine’s shirt in an effort to soothe herself.

Once they were done, they placed a kiss to Perry’s shoulder, stumbling back when the girl jumped.

“S-Sorry I didn’t mean to—“

“It’s okay, LaFontaine. It just… Surprised me.”

They nodded, still keeping a distance, shifting their weight back and forth from one foot to the other in silence.

“Y-you’re all clean. You should probably just change your pants. There might still be some… Blood on your knees. But your shirt and arms had most of it.”

“LaFontaine?”

“Yes, Perry?”

“Can… Would you—“ Perry sighed, closing her eyes in frustration.

“Anything, Perry. Whatever you need.”

“H-Hold me?”

They stepped forward and pulled Perry up to her feet, wrapping their arms around her. Perry hid her face against LaFontaine’s shoulder, breaths shuddery and uneven.

They stood for what felt like just a few seconds before Laura appeared in the doorway.

“Did you guys want to help us look for security or… anyone?”

LaFontaine released Perry, moving to push a ,very shirtless, Perry behind them, nodding to Laura.

“Well be down in a minute.”

Laura smiled sadly and nodded, padding back down the stairs.

Perry held to the back of LaF’s shirt, thankful that they’d moved to cover her up.

“Let’s find you something to wear.”

She dropped her forehead to LaF’s shoulder and nodded, wrapping her arms around their stomach.

LaFontaine interlocked their fingers and ran their thumb over Perry’s knuckles. They pulled Perry’s hand gently, tugging the girl around to their front before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple.

“I lo—I’m here for you, Perry. W-Whatever you need.”

_Maybe she didn’t notice?_

Fingertips touched their chin, and soft lips brushed the corner of theirs. A furious, red blush climbed up LaFontaine’s neck, reaching their cheeks.

“Thank you, LaFontaine.”

“Y-Yeah. Anytime, Per. Let’s find you a shirt.”

_That was close. Way too close._

“And LaFontaine?”

“Yes, Perry?”

“I love you too.”


End file.
